The Chosen One For Love
by Darekami
Summary: Naruto anak laki-laki berumur 15 tahun tinggal bersama Sasuke pemilik wajah stoic. Apakah yang diajarkan Sasuke kepada Naruto selama tinggal bersamanya. kegembiraankah?ketakutankah?kesedihankah?cinta? atau patah hati? sorry ga bisa buat summary!


**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T (pingin buat yang M tapi gak bisa hehehe)**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto dll**

**Warning: BL, AU, OOC, Author Newbie, Bahasa berantakan dan ketidak sempurnaan Lainnya**

_Please enjoy the story…_

"Sa-su-ke- Sannnn cepat bangun!"terdengar suara cempreng anak laki-laki berambut blonde jabrik memiliki mata aquamarine yang indah sedang membangunkan seseorang yang masih sibuk menggelung diri dibawah selimut yang bergambar tomat. Kasur yang besar dan empuk, tak lupa seperai bergambar tomat membuatnya selalu malas bangun.

"Sasukeeee saaaaan!ckkk"anak laki-laki itu mulai kesal karena sejak tadi orang yang dibangunkannya tak kunjung bangun, Sasuke justru menarik selimutnya menutupi seluruh tubuh hingga kepalanya.

"Urggghh setiap pagi selalu begini dasar Teme kebo!bangun Teme!oiii Teme kebo"Masih tidak ada respon dari Sasuke.

Anak laki-laki yang memakai kaos putih yang ditutupi apron orange dan celana pendek jins selutut itu semakin kesal, ia menarik selimut Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasa selimutnya ditarik langsung menahan selimutnya. Aksi tarik-tahan selimut pun terjadi. Sasuke sang Kebo membuka matanya sejenak karena terganggu oleh suara cempreng nan memekakan milik Si Blonde. Mata hitam kelam yang biasanya indah itu menyipit dan tampak menyeramkan karena masih mengantuk.

'_Hiiii,mengerikan_'batin Blonde saat melihat tatapan si Kebo yang masih setengah sadar dengan tatapan kosong tapi tajam seolah-olah akan memangsa apapun yang ada dihadapanya.

Si Kebo mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk meraih sesuatu yang ada dihapannya. Si Blonde yang ketakutan melihat tatapan itu bergeming, hingga tangan si Kebo menangkapnya dan menariknya sampai terjatuh ke kasur.

Setelah itu si Kebo mendekapnya seolah-olah anak lelaki itu adalah sebuah guling.

"Twitch" empat sudut siku-siku pun muncul di kening si blonde.

"Urggghh sesak"keluh Blonde yang sedang didekap erat di dada si Kebo.

Si Blonde berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari dekapan si Kebo dengan cara mendorong dada bidang milik si Kebo, tapi hal itu percuma si Kebo justru makin memperkuat dekapannya.

Si Kebo menenggelamkan kepalanya di puncak kepala si Blonde dan menghirup aroma rambut milik Blonde. Tindakan yang dilakukan si Kebo itu mau tak mau membuat si Blonde yang berada disampingnya merasa tak nyaman.

Si Blonde blushing merasa malu mengingat posisinya sekarang, ia teringat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu dan hal itu membuat wajahnya semakin memerah.

Walaupun ia merasa tak nyaman dan malu, tapi ia merindukan dekapan hangat itu. Si Blonde akhirnya memilih menyamankan posisinya, menutup mata dan menikmati kesempatan yang ia miliki untuk merasakan kehangatan dalam dekapan si Kebo.

Si blonde yang merasa nyaman dalam dekapan si Kebo hampir tertidur, tapi ia teringat akan misinya untuk membangunkan mahkluk yang sedang mendekapnya itu. Mata aquamarine terbuka kembali, ia melanjutkan aksinya mendorong dada si Kebo. Masih tidak ada respon, Blonde pun menggunakan cara terakhir untuk membangunkan si Kebo.

Naruto mencoba menyejajarkan kepalanya ke kepala si Kebo dengan susah payah lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga si Kebo membisikan sesuatu…

"Otousan ayo bangun nanti telat loh"suara manja Blonde itu membuat mata si Kebo terbuka secara tiba-tiba memperlihatkan mata onyx yang indah. Si Kebo langsung bangun dari tidurnya, posisinya sekarang setengah badannya sudah tegak dan kakinya masih berselonjor di kasur.

"Cih Dobe apa yang kau katakan?itu menjijikan!aku bukan Otousanmu,aku terlalu muda untuk dipanggil Otousan dasar Dobe!"ucap Kebo yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke memegang kepalanya yang masih pusing karena baru bangun tidur. Sasuke berdiam diri sejenak untuk mengumpulkan rohnya kembali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dikasurku Dobe?"tanya Sasuke yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya, ia kaget melihat Naruto _a.k.a_ Blonde _a.k.a_ Dobe yang berada sampingnya.

"Urgghh itu salahmu O-tou-san!kau yang menarikku tiba-tiba dan mendekapku seenaknya"jawab Naruto memberi tekanan pada kata 'Otou-san' dengan menggunakan nada manja yang membuat Sasuke semakin merinding geli.

"Berhenti memanggilku Otou-san!hah itu salahmu yang menggangguku,tadi kau terlihat seperti guling yang sangat empuk."ujar Sasuke.

Sasuke memang melihat guling besar yang empuk terlihat sangat nyaman dihadapannya. Sasuke langsung menarik guling yang sebenarnya adalah Naruto kedekapannya untuk melanjutkan tidur nyenyaknya.

Sasuke memang memiliki gula rendah yang membuatnya kadang butuh waktu lama untuk sadar sepenuhnya dari bangun tidur, tapi entah mengapa saat mendegar suara Naruto yang manja membuatnya langsung tersadar.

"Menyebalkan kau menyamakan diriku dengan guling, sudahlah cepat sana mandi!tadi Karin-san menelpon ke rumah untuk membangunkanmu. Katanya handphonemu tidak aktif. Kau ada meeting dengan **Taka Corp** pukul 9 kan?cepat siap-siap sekarang sudah pukul 7.50!"perintah Naruto dalam satu tarikan napas.

Sasuke berjalan malas-malasan menuju kamar mandinya. Naruto baru sadar piyama yang dikenakan Sasuke bergambar tomat.

"fufufufufu kombinasi yang aneh sekali…ayam dan tomat?" tawa terkikik Naruto terdengar saat ia melihat piyama dan sosok Sasuke dari belakang.

Model rambut khas yang hanya dimiliki Sasuke selalu membuat Naruto heran karena dalam keadaan apapun rambut itu selalu berbentuk seperti pantat ayam. Hanya setelah keramaslah rambut itu akan turun kebawah, tapi akan mencuat lagi ketika rambut Sasuke kering.

Setelah Sasuke menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi, Naruto merapihkan kasur Sasuke. Naruto kaget melihat tambahan boneka tomat di kasur Sasuke.

Kadang Naruto bingung dengan kemaniakan Sasuke terhadap tomat, Walau sudah sering melihatnya tapi Naruto selalu merasa aneh. Apalagi kalau mengingat wajah Sasuke yang stoic, sifatnya yang dingin terutama umurnya yang sudah 23 tahun itu hiii…. hobi mengoleksi segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan tomat terutama boneka tomat bagi Naruto itu agak mengerikan. Bagaimana kalau fangirl Sasuke yang berlimpah itu tau kalau Sasuke adalah seorang maniak tomat, bahkan boneka pun bisa ia koleksi.

Oh kami-sama mungkin fangirlnya akan menangis.

'_Yaahhh sudahlah bukan urusanku_'batin Naruto melanjutkan beres-beresnya.

Setelah merpihkan kasur, Naruto mengambil kemeja putih, Jas hitam dan dasi biru dari lemari Sasuke lalu meletakannya di kasur.

"Aahhh gawat!masakankuuu!"teriaknya sambil memukul keningnya pelan teringat sesuatu. Karena kamar Sasuke sudah rapi, Naruto pun langsung berlari menuju dapur.

"Fiuuuhh untung tidak gosong"ujarnya lega.

Naruto memasak sup tomat dan ayam goreng. Naruto meyiapkan sarapan di meja menunggu Sasuke, Naruto mengganti bajunya menjadi seragam sekolah.

Naruto adalah siswa Konoha High School singkat saja KHS. Sekarang ini Naruto duduk dikelas 1 SMA. Sudah satu bulan Naruto bersekolah di KHS, ia adalah murid baru dikelasnya.

Setelah memakai seragam Naruto keluar dari kamarnya yang berpintu orange berstriker "knock before enter" . Kamar Naruto dan Sasuke bersebelahan berada di lantai dua. Naruto menuruni tangga dan ia melihat Sasuke sudah ada di meja makan.

'_cepat sekali mandinya_'batin Naruto.

"Ohayou!"sapa Naruto yang hanya di jawab dua huruf "Hn!" saja oleh yang disapanya.

'_Ckk !selalu saja dua huruf menyebalkan itu_!'batin Naruto lagi.

Naruto malas mengomentari 'Hn' Khas milik Sasuke. Naruto meletakan blazer dan tasnya di sofa ruang tamu setelah itu ia pun melangkah menuju meja makan.

Naruto baru saja duduk untuk menyantap makanannya lalu terdengar nada memerintah.

"Mana jus tomatku?kau tau kan aku tidak bisa sarapan tanpa jus tomatku,cepat buatkan!"ujar Sasuke dengan nada _bossy_ memerintah Naruto seenaknya. Naruto kesal dengan nada _bossy_ Sasuke, tapi ia tetap membuatkan jus tomat untuk Sasuke walau dengan kedongkolan di hati.

"Nih jus tomat favoritmu dasar maniak tomat"ejek Naruto.

"Arigato!"Sasuke tidak menghiraukan ejekan Naruto dan terus melanjutkan makan. Naruto mulai menyantap sarapannya, saat sendok sudah mendekati mulutnya terdengar suara Sasuke mengingatkan sesuatu.

"Kau sudah kuingatkan berkali-kali untuk mengucapkan 'itadakimasu' sebelum makan masih saja lupa dasar Dobe!"ujar Sasuke sinis.

"Gomen aku masih belum terbiasa hehehe"jawab Naruto dengan cengiran lebar. Setelah itu Naruto pun mengucapkan 'itadakimasu' dan melahap sarapannya. Selesai makan Sasuke mengingatkan kata 'Gochisousama' pada Naruto. Naruto mengambil piring Sasuke dan piringnya lalu mencucinya.

Setelah mencuci piring Naruto mengambil blazer yang tadi diletakan di sofa. Naruto terlihat sangat 'cool' dibalut oleh seragamnya yang bermodel blazer. Blazer biru muda serasi dengan bola matanya yang menampakan langit cerah, dasi merah yang melilit dilehernya serasi dengan bibirnya yang merah ranum. Naruto memakai seragamnya dengan rapih tetapi tidak culun.

Naruto melihat Sasuke yang sedang mengambil jasnya dan meletakan dasi di leher tanpa diikat. Naruto kesal melihat Sasuke yang tidak rapi, Naruto pun menghampiri Sasuke..

"Sasuke san!kau ini selalu mengingatkanku tentang sopan santun tapi kau sendiri?apaan itu mau meeting tidak rapi begitu, sini aku pasangkan dasimu!"Naruto pun memasangkan dasi untuk Sasuke.

"Nah selesai"Naruto bangga dengan hasil ikatan dasinya yang rapi ia mengamati wajah Sasuke.

_'Urggghh walau Sasuke-san menyebalkan tapi dia memang terlihat sangat tampan, Kulitnya yang putih sangat indah berbanding terbalik dengan kulit tan-ku. Matanya yang hitam tatapan yang tajam membuatnya semakin gorgeous ditambah wajah stoic yang justru membuatnya semakin sempurna. Jas hitam dan dasi birunya sangat cocok untuknya aiihhh pantas saja setiap dia mengantarkanku ke sekolah siswi disekolahku selalu heboh berteriak sampai-sampai penjaga sekolah kewalahan mengatasi tingkah mereka yang berlebihan. Dari dulu aku penasaran kenapa wajah stoic dan rambut ayam begitu malah membuatnya tampan ya?_'batin Naruto sambil mengamati Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya hendak menyentuh helai rambut ayam Sasuke. Laju tangan Naruto terhenti saat Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Apa?"tanya Sasuke sinis menatap Naruto dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam pergelangan Naruto.

"Ehh?tidak ada apa-apa kok hehe"jawab Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak nyaman melihat tatapan Sasuke sambil menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke

"Sudah pukul 8.30 sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang klo tidak,bisa telat nih"Naruto mengambil tasnya dan hendak pergi, tetapi tangan Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto sehingga langkah Naruto terhenti.

"Eh!ada apa Sasuke san?tanya Naruto.

"Kau aku antar hari ini"jawab Sasuke.

"Ehh tapi nanti Sasuke-san telat meeting loh,30 menit lagi meetingnya dimulai kan?"

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara!kau duluan kegarasi sana!aku mau mengambil tasku dulu,kunci mobil ada di samping telephone"

Naruto yang tadinya mau menolak akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya. Naruto mengambil kunci mobil yang dikaitkan dengan gantungan kunci tomat.

'Haaaaa Sasuke-san kau ini benar-benar tomat holic untung jas atau tas kerjamu tidak bermotif tomat.

Sambil berjalan menuju garasi Naruto memikirkan obsesi Sasuke terhadap tomat.

"Hmmmm piyama, kasur, selimut, dan gantungan kunci milik Sasuke-san semuanya tomat. Jangan-jangan boxer dan underwarenya juga tomat"gumam Naruto

"Hahahaha Sasuke-san dan underware tomat?Ahh pasti konyol sekali…hihihihihi jadi ingin melihatnya. hmmm Sasuke-san hanya memakai Underware dengan gambar tomat ya?Kalo ia hanya memakai underware saja berarti aku bisa melihat tubuh polosnya hmmm tubuhnya pasti tak kalah indah dengan wajahnya ya?Lalu ia akan…..'siiiiiiiiingggggggggggggggg Naruto berhenti sejenak.

"EHHHHHHHH?kenapa tiba-tiba aku memikirkan Sasuke-san berpenampilan seperti itu?dasar buoooodoh?" Ujarnya sambil memukul kepalanya pelan.

Naruto mendadak stress karena pikiran pervert yang menghampirinya. Wajahnya pun memerah karena malu membayangkan Sasuke yang tidak-tidak.

Setelah sadar dari pikirannya yang pervert, Naruto sampai di garasi dan menunggu Sasuke di dalam mobil. Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke datang membawa tas dan tabung berisi gambar.

Mobil pun menerebos jalanan kota Konoha. Selama perjalanan Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Naruto yang merasa bersalah karena memikirkan hal pervert mengenai Sasuke tidak sanggup melihat wajah Sasuke.

'siiiiiiiiiiiiing' …

Hening tidak ada diantara mereka yang membuka pembicaraan. Suasana tidak nyaman akhirnya berakhir. Untung jarak rumah Sasuke dan KHS hanya membutuhkan waktu tujuh menit dengan menggunakan mobil.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Depan gerbang KHS sudah mulai sepi hanya beberapa murid yang masih berjalan santai padahal sebentar lagi bel sudah berbunyi,tapi untunglah sepi kalau tidak bisa repot Sasuke dihadang oleh fangirlnya.

"Jaaaa!arigato Sasuke-san" ucap Naruto.

Saat Naruto membuka pintu mobil hendak keluar, Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto sehingga Naruto jatuh terduduk ditempat semula.

Sasuke menatap lurus wajah Naruto. Sasuke memegang kedua pipi Naruto agar ia menatapnya.

"Kau lupa sesuatu Naruto-kun"ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Ehhhh apa?"tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, Naruto pun berpikir sejenak.

"Ehhhmm" Naruto bergumam tetap berpikir

"Oh iya!Sasuke-san ittekimasu!"senyum Naruto mengembang sambil mengucapkan salam.

"Hn!"

Naruto mau keluar dari mobil tetapi Sasuke menarik dasinya.

"Eehh ada apa lagi?"tanya Naruto.

_'EEhhh wajah Sasuke-san kenapa mendekatiku haaa Sasuke-san semakin dekat,waaaaaa aku bisa merasakan nafasnya'_batin Naruto.

'chu' Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah yup Sasuke mendaratkan ciuman lembut di kening Naruto. Perbuatan Sasuke membuat Naruto menegang di tempat duduknya.

"Itterasshai!" terdengar suara baritone Sasuke pelan membalas salam Naruto.

Suara Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto, Naruto langsung keluar dari mobil Sasuke.

"Aku jemput jam 4 sore jangan main kemana-mana kau" ujar Sasuke sadis

"Y-yaa!" jawab Naruto tegang menunduk dengan muka merah padam.

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya menuju Taka Corp tanpa rasa bersalah telah membuat seseorang menjadi batu diam tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. Naruto terpaku ingatan akan kejadian barusan terus berputar diotaknya semakin membuat wajahnya merah padam, jantungnya benar-benar berdetak dengan frekuensi yang tidak biasa membuat tidak nyaman tetapi menghangatkan. Naruto memegang keningnya yang masih panas, pandangannya masih kosong dengan banyak perasaan berkecamuk didadanya. Naruto hanya bisa melamun terus melamun tanpa mempedulikan bel yang sebentar lagi berbunyi.

"Oiiiiiiiii Naruto!"teriakan nyaring terdengar memanggil Naruto.

"Oiiiiiiiii Bakanaru"serunya lagi,

"Hosssh Hossssh" akhirnya pemuda yang tadi memanggil Naruto sudah ada disebelahnya.

Cucuran keringat terlihat dari wajahnya karena dari tadi dia berlarian untuk mencapai KHS.

"Oiiiii Naruto"panggilnya lagi 'Syuuuut syuutt' pemuda itu mengibas ngibaskan kedua tangannya dideapan wajah Naruto. Karena tidak ada respon pemuda itu pun menarik telinga Naruto dan meneriaki tepat ditelinga Naruto.

"Aaaawww!sakit" Naruto menutup telinganya dan mengusap telinganya yang sudah dilepas oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Eehh...Kiba!sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

"Sudah dari tadi baka!aku manggil kamu dari tadi, tapi kamu tetap saja diam, mikirin apa sih? Hayo mikirin yang pervert pervert ya? Seperti membayangkan Miyabi menunggangimu atau yang lebih dekat saja seperti kau yang memegang dada besar Hinata iya kan? Dasar kamu ini pagi-pagi sudah ngelamun yang jorok-jorok hati-hati loh nanti banjir"oceh pemuda rambut jabrik cokelat dengan hiasan segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya yang bernama Inuzuka Kiba itu.

"Apaan sih? Itu sih kamu! Enak aja kamu ngatain aku, aku ini anak baik dan innocent,emangnya kamu apa yang kerjanya tiap malam nonton video po- bhhhhhhh" Naruto membalas ledekan Kiba dengan suara keras yang membuat Kiba harus membungkam mulut Naruto.

"Iya,iya maaf,jangan ngambek gitu dong!".

"bbbbbhhhheee-baaaa-sshhhhiinn-bhhhaaa-phhaa(lepasin baka)"

"Upsss!sorry..sorry hehehe"Kiba melepaskan bungkamannya.

"Puuahhh!kau menyebalkan,kau mau membunuhku ya?"Naruto mangap-mangap untuk menghirup oksigen.

"Sorry..bercanda bro!jangan marah dong!"

"Bercandamu bisa membuatku hilang nyawa tahu!"

"Ahh Naruto kamu ini berlebihan sekali deh HAHAHAHA"Kiba tertawa memukul-mukul punggung Naruto ringan, tanpa rasa bersalah dan hal itu membuat Naruto semakin kesal.

"Terserah kau sajalah"Ujar Naruto sudah bosan menanggapi Kiba

"Sampai kapan kalian mau diam disana?Saya tutup loh gerbangnya, siswa yang pagi-pagi sudah membicarakan hal tidak senonoh diluar saja!" Suara berat yang diperkirakan berumur 50 tahunan itu terdengar, ternyata ia mendengar pembicaraan KibaNaru dan mulai menutup gerbang KHS. KibaNaru yang masih bertengkar akhirnya tersadar mereka pun celingak-celinguk melihat sekeliling mereka yang sudah sepi.

"Eeeiitss tidak bisa!" Kiba menarik tangan Naruto dan berlari memasuki gerbang KHS. Untunglah mereka masih sempat masuk. Sambil berlari ke gedung sekolah Kiba berteriak.

"Pak!orang yang masih muda sepertiku ini, menonton video porno adalah kewajiban kaya Bapak gak pernah muda aja. Lagian aku kan masih segar tidak seperti (?)…. hahahahaha dahh! Naruto melotot mendengar perkataan Kiba yang tidak sopan.

Pak penjaga hanya melihat KibaNaru dari jauh sambil geleng-geleng kepala sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Kiba yang over ceria itu. Sensei yang ada diluar maupun didalam gedung sekolah pun hanya menggeleng kepala seperti pak penjaga mendengar suara kiba yang sangat keras itu. Untung Ibiki-sensei sebagai sensei kedisiplinan sedang di toilet dan tidak mendengar suara Kiba. Kalau terdengar mungkin Kiba akan kena detensi.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

_Beberapa saat kemudian…._

"Was..wes…wos….yang benar kyaaaa?ah masa sih?" Terdengar suara siswi Kelas 1-4 yang sedang ribut-ributnya membahas gossip hot di KHS. Sensei mereka belum datang sehingga mereka memilih untuk begosip. Wajar sih kebetulan pelajaran pertama yaitu sejarah memiliki sensei yang sangat luar biasa (?) luar biasa ngaretnya, siapa lagi kalo bukan Kakashi-sensei.

KibaNaru berlari dengan penuh semangat menuju kelas 1-4 yang berada di lantai 3 keringat mereka bercucuran.

"Hosshhh…..Hosssssshh…. Brraaakk!"KibaNaru terengah-engah terlalu capek mereka bersandar di pintu kelas.

"Loh Kiba-kun?Naruto-kun k-kalian berdua kenapa?n-ngosngosan begitu?" Tanya gadis bermata lavender dengan rambut panjang biru gelap,bisa dibilang lumayan manis tipe gadis idaman cowok bicaranya sopan,pintar dan pandai memasak. Sayang dia memiliki sedikit kekurangan errr kalo bicara suka gagap.

"Aku kira…hossshh aku dan Naruto sudah terlambat!ohh iya Hinata-chan setelah hosssh pulang sekolah mau gak kencan sama aku yang ganteeng ini?Ajak Kiba dengan suara keras yang terdengar oleh seluruh siswa.

'_Uh!aku bingung dengan orang ini padahal barusan dia membicarakan hal tidak sopan mengenai Hinata, apa ganteng?kami-sama dia itu sungguh narsis ughh dasar tidak tau malu_' Batin Naruto

"Ehhh? m-maaf-aku tidak bisa!ha-hari ini a-aku ada klub memasak"jawab gadis lavender itu yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata, Hinata blushing, terdengar cieeee cieee dari seluruh siswa, siswa 1-4 sudah terbiasa melihat keberanian Kiba yang selalu menggoda Hinata didepan banyak orang. Terkadang mereka kasihan pada Hinata yang pemalu karena harus menanggung malu atas perbuatan Kiba.

"Kalo begitu masakanmu buatku ya?Masakan orang cantik harus dimakan sama aku yang ganteng ini dong, iya ga teman-teman?" Siswa yang lain hanya terdiam 'sweat drop' mendengar kenarsisan Kiba.

"Hmmm t-tentu saja kalo Kiba-kun menginginkan ma-masakanku j-justru aku senang ada yang m-mau makan masakanku".

Hinata tidak tau kalo masakannya terutama kue buatannya selalu ditunggu oleh siswa lelaki tapi apa daya siswa lelaki lainnya kadang stress dengan ocehan Kiba makanya mereka menyerah. Kalau bukan Kiba, Hyuuga Neji yang adalah seorang ketua Osis dan sepupu Hinata yang over protective merupakan hambatan yang paling utama, Neji dengan senang hati memberi _death glare_ untuk siapa pun yang mendekati Hinata. Hanya Kiba yang tidak pernah merasakan _death glare_ Neji, padahal Neji selalu mencurahkan seluruh kebenciannya untuk memberi _death glare_ untuk Kiba , tapi saking narsisnya Kiba ia tidak pernah merasakan _death glare_ Neji. Poor Neji energi death _glaremu_ terbuang percuma.

"Arigato Hinata-chan princess sepertimu memang sangat serasi dengan pangeran sepertiku HAHAHAHA...Aku lah pangeranmu dan engkau jadi permaisuriku….Cintailah istanaku …Tetaplah di bawah atapnya uwowowowo….Sehidup sehati bersama"Tiba-tiba Kiba menyanyikan lagu cintailah istanaku voc:Andre OVJ…versi Kiba dengan suaranya yang sumbang tetapi tidak ia pedulikan karena semuanya terkalahkan oleh kenarsissannya.

Naruto yang bosan mendengar kenarsisan dan suara Kiba yang sumbang memilih untuk langsung duduk di bangkunya. Bangku Naruto terletak di paling belakang disebelah jendela yang menghadap kelapangan olahraga. Tempat yang sempurna bagi Naruto karena apabila dia bosan dengan pelajaran ia bisa menghilangkan kebosanannya dengan menatap langit. Naruto sangat suka melihat langit karena langit berwarna biru selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman dan hanya langitlah yang bisa mengurangi rasa sedihnya dulu. Walau sekarang Naruto bukan anak yang kesepian lagi tapi bagi Naruto langit adalah teman pertamanya.

Kiba yang selesai bernyanyi kini menarik tangan Hinata untuk duduk disampingnya. Kiba terus ngebacot yang ditanggapi senyum manis Hinata.

"Ohayou Gaara!" Sapa Naruto yang sudah duduk dibangkunya.

"Hm!" Balas Gaara yang duduk disebelah Naruto, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang ia baca untuk melihat Naruto sejenak.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Gaara yang mengingatkan dia pada seseorang.

'_Hmmphh dia memang mirip dengan Teme_' Batin Naruto.

"Ohayou Naruto! Kenapa kau keliahatan kelelahan begitu?" Tanya pemuda yang gendut dengan gambar spiral berwarna merah di pipinya sedang memakan keripik dengan liarnya.

"Hehehehe Aku dan Kiba lupa kalau pelajaran pertama itu pelajaran Kakashi-sensei makanya kita lari sampai kelas. Kalian sedang membicarakan apa sih suara kalian terutama Ino terdengar sampai luar kelas loh?"

"Ohh itu Ino sangat bersemangat sekali dia mendapatkan foto pernikahan Sasori-sensei dan Deidara-sensei tadi pagi. Makanya dari tadi pagi dia heboh sekali memberitahu berita yang menurutnya bahagia ini kepada semua murid cewek di kelas ini. Arghhhh dasar fujoshi!" jawab Chouji sambil memegang pelipisnya dengan tangan kirinya pusing mendengar teriakan cewek-cewek kelas 1-4 tak lupa tangan kanan yang terus mencomot keripiknya.

"Fujoshi?apa itu?Sasori-sensei dan Deidara sensei siapa mereka? Sepertinya aku belum pernah diajar oleh mereka berdua?"Tanya Naruto

"Fujoshi itu hmmmm begitulah kau pasti mengerti sendiri..nyamm nyamm kres kress..Deidara itu guru seni rupa di KHS dia itu laki-laki loh! Lalu Sasori-sensei adalah dokter di KHS laki-laki juga. Kau tidak pernah melihat mereka berdua karena kau murid baru di KHS ini,Waktu kau masuk ke sekolah ini, mereka berdua sedang ambil cuti untuk berlibur nyamm.. seenaknya. Setauku sih Cuma 2 nyammm krrss..kressss minggu tapi entahlah mereka berdua baru kembali kemarin. Nah tadi pagi Sai yang ingin mendiskusikan lukisan barunya dengan Deidara-sensei melihat Deidara-sensei yang senyum-senyum nyamm nyammm kress..sendiri melihat sebuah foto. Sai yang kesal tidak ditanggapi mengambil foto itu dan dia kaget melihat foto Deidara dan Sasori-sensei yang sedang menggunakan jas putih sedang berciuman dan nyamm terlihat seorang pastur yang berada dibelakang mereka berdua begitulah. Deidara tersenyum nyam..dan mengatakan mereka berdua menikah di Amerika seminggu yang lalu. Sai yang ingin nyamm kress..kress menjahili Deidara-Sensei membawa kabur foto itu dan meninggalkan Deidara-sensei yang merengek minta dikembalikan foto miliknya itu. Lalu Sai memberikan foto itu kepada Ino nyammm kresss..kresss..Sai tau kalo Ino itu adalah ketua fujoshi di KHS. Sai mau caper kepada Ino karena Sai kan suka sama Ino. Saking bahagianya Ino, dia bahkan sampai memeluk dan mencium Sai di pipi, yang mengakibatkan Sai yang tuh kau bisa liat sendiri!" Jelas Chouji panjang lebar selebar tubuhnya (hehehe) sambil makan keripik, tentu saja karena sambil bercerita keripik itu berserakan dimana-mana.

Chouji mengacungkan telunjuknya mengarah pada Sai. Naruto mengikuti arah telunjuk itu dan melihat keadaan Sai yang errrrrr menjijikan. Senyum Sai yang biasanya saja sudah menjijikan sekarang ditambah dengan suara tawa dan nosebleed yang keluar dari hidungnya. Naruto yang merasa jijik melihat wajah Sai langsung membalikan badannya lagi ke posisi semula.

_Tik tik tik tik tik waktu _berlalu_…_

"Ehhhhhh!Tapi kan mereka berdua sesama pria kok menikah? Memangnya Negara Hi memperbolehkan pernikahan sesama jenis ya?"Tanya blonde terkejut.

"Dilarang sih karena itu mereka menikah di Amerika. Sekarang gender udah tidak dipedulikan nyaaamm selama ada cinta apapun nyaaamm kresss bisa terjadi selama kau merasa nyaman dan berdebar saat disampingnya kau boleh merasakan cinta nyammm. Apalagi pasangan gay seperti mereka justru disukai oleh Ino dan cewek lainnya" Chouji mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Saat hubungan Deidara dan Sasori-Sensei ketahuan oleh pihak sekolah mereka berdua hampir dipecat, tapi Karena Ino dan club fujoshinya mengadakan Demo mogok belajar apalagi Orang tua Ino adalah nyammm salah satu donatur terbesar, maka pemecatan nyammm mereka berdua dibatalkan. Fujoshi itu mengerikan! Tapi berkat mereka Deidara dan Sasori sensei tidak dipecat. SasoDei- sensei walaupun seorang gay adalah guru favorit di KHS ini. Mungkin itu adalah bukti cinta para fujoshi untuk pasangan favoritnya. Karena cinta itu banyak ragamnya seperti aku yang sangat mencintai makanan"Lanjut Chouji menjelaskan.

"Waw! Kata-katamu terdengar bijak sekali Chouji!" Puji Naruto setelah mendengar penjelasan Chouji.

"Chouji! Kamu dipanggil tuh sama Anko-sensei, katanya kamu belum mengumpulkan catatan fisika ya?" Kata Tenten cewek yang rambutnya du cepol dua. Chouji pun mengambil catatannya dan meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang berpikir, dua hari yang lalu Chouji menyalin catatan Naruto tetapi kemarin malah Chouji tinggalkan di rumahnya. Makanya dia satu-satunya murid yang belum mengumpulkan catatan.

Perkataan Chouji terngiang di benak Naruto. Naruto pun mengangguk mengerti. Sekarang Naruto membayangkan sosok Sasuke

'_Ehmmm berdebar dan merasa nyaman itu cinta ya? Berarti aku kepada Sasuke-san?ahhhhh tidakkk! Aku hanya mengaguminya, Sasuke itu orang yang hebat dan sosok yang sempurna makanya aku kagum padanya lagian dia kan keluargaku mana boleh aku mencintanya_'Batin Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya

Naruto pusing sendiri akan apa yang dirasakannya apalagi mengingat kejadian tadi pagi saat sasuke mengecup keningnya. Sasuke tidak pernah melakukan itu kepadanya tetapi entah kenapa mungkin karena mood Sasuke yang sedang baik ia jadi bersikap lumayan lembut kepada Naruto mungkin ini pertanda sesuatu akan terjadi pikir Naruto.

"Brakkkk Ohayou gozaimasu semuanya hahaha! Maaf sensei telat tadi ada anjing yang hampir tertabrak makanya sensei menolong anjing terlebih dahulu" terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka secara kasar yup guru yang sejak tadi ditunggu oleh para murid pun telah hadir tanpa rasa bersalah. Semua murid sudah bosan mendengar kebohongan yang dibuat oleh pria yang hidung dan dan mulutnya ditutupi masker tersebut, para murid hanya menatap senseinya dalam diam.

Sensei aneh berambut perak yang bisa bernapas padahal hidungnya di tutup dan selalu membawa buku mecurigakan yang diduga buku porno itu pun menuju meja guru dan meletakan buku-bukunya disana, kemudian dia mulai mengajar. Kedatangan Kakashi-sensei membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Naruto memperhatikan apa yang diterangkan Kakashi. Naruto yang merupakan murid baru, sudah terkenal dengan kepintarannya di kelas 1-4 yaaa walaupun kepintarannya masih kalah dibandingkan dengan Shikamaru yang jenius dan Gaara yang memang siswa berprestasi.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

**_-Skip time-_**

_Sepulang sekolah….. _

Naruto melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukan pukul 16.30. Tampak wajah si Blonde yang mulai menekuk karena kesal menunggu. Harusnya Sasuke sudah datang, padahal dia bilang akan menjemputnya jam 4 sore ini.

Lima menit berlalu belum tampak batang hidung milik Sasuke. Boro-boro batang hidung Sasuke, mobil Porsche silver Sasuke pun belum tampak.

Naruto yang sedang bersandar pada tembok gerbang KHS melihat sekelilingnya yang mulai sepi. Hanya siswa yang sedang ikut kegiatan Eksrakulikuler saja yang ada.

Seperti dilapangan misalnya, Anggota Baseball dan Sepak Bola sedang sibuk berlatih. Naruto yang semakin kesal berniat pulang sendiri. Saat dia sudah menegakkan tubuhnya bersiap-siap meninggalkan KHS tampaklah mobil silver Sasuke.

Tanpa wajah bersalah Sasuke menyuruh Naruto cepat masuk ke mobilnya. Naruto ingin protes akan keterlambatan Sasuke tetapi ia urungkan niatnya karena merasa percuma protes pada Sasuke.

Sekarang Naruto sudah duduk di jok mobil Sasuke yang mewah. Mobil pun meninggalkan KHS. Seperti tadi pagi tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Saking kesalnya Naruto pada Sasuke, dia sampai lupa insiden tadi pagi saat Sasuke mengecup keningnya. Sasuke melirik Naruto ia terkejut dan khawatir saat melihat tangan kiri Naruto yang di perban padahal tadi pagi tangan Naruto baik-baik saja yaaa walaupun terkejut tetap saja wajah stoicnya tidak berubah.

"Kenapa tanganmu?" Akhirnya Sasuke membuka pembicaraan karena khawatir pada Naruto.

"Ini? Karena kegiatan belajar selesai jam 3 aku mengahabiskan waktu di klub memasak sambil menunggu Sasuke-san menjemputku, aku membuat cookies cokelat. Saat aku memanggang kue, Sakura meminta bantuanku dan banyak anggota lain meminta tips dariku agar kue buatan mereka bagus. Karena sibuk membantu yang lain aku lupa panggangan kueku. Aku buru-buru memakai sarung tangan, tapi Cuma yang sebelah kanan. Tadinya aku mau mengambil alas kuenya dengan tangan kananku saja, tapi karena lumayan lebar tanganku jadi oleng karena sayang kalo kuenya jatuh aku tahan pakai tangan kiriku. Makanya tanganku sedikit terbakar hehehehe..untung kuenya tidak gosong " jelas Naruto yang diakhiri tawa garingnya.

"Dasar Dobe!"hanya itu tanggapan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Naruto ingin membalas, tapi karena luka Naruto akibat kecerobohannya sendiri maka ia pun hanya bisa diam.

"Mana kuenya?" Tanya Sasuke yang tumben mau berbasa-basi.

"Emang Sasuke-san mau kue buatanku?bukannya kau sangat benci sekali makanan manis?"

"Memang aku benci!aku hanya bertanya"

"Oohh…aku berikan kuenya untuk temanku yang sedang berlatih Panahan, lumayan buat mengganjal perut". Naruto memberikan kuenya untuk Gaara teman baik sekaligus rivalnya yang pendiam. Berhubung mereka duduk bersebelahan dan sama-sama anggota klub basket mereka lumayan akrab. Naruto bisa dekat dengannya mungkin karena sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Sasuke yang pendiam yang sekalinya berbicara terdengar sadis hehehe.

Gaara mengikuti klub Panahan dan Basket. Sedangkan Naruto hanya Basket tetapi kadang Naruto suka numpang memasak di klub masak karena memang memasak adalah hobi Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Naruto jadi bersemangat menceritakan Gaara pada Sasuke. Misalnya Naruto yang kesal karena nilai fisikanya satu poin dibawah Gaara atau karena kemarin tim Naruto kalah latih tanding lawan tim Gaara Saat di klub basket.

"Itu karena kau pendek Dobe!"

"Aku tidak pendek! Lagipula tinggiku dan Gaara sama kok 166 cm,tinggiku normal!"bantah Naruto

"Berarti memang karena kau Dobe! Normal apanya?Saat aku kelas 1 SMA tinggiku sudah 175 cm"

"Itu sih kau yang tidak normal ckkk!rata-rata tinggi murid laki-laki dikelasku 160-an berarti aku Normal!lagipula aku masih dalam masa pertumbuhan,liat saja aku akan menyusul tinggi badanmu huh!"dengus Naruto kesal.

"Dalam mimpi!"balas Sasuke dengan nada yang benar-benar sadis.

"Terserahlah"Naruto malas membalas.

Naruto tiba-tiba mengganti topik soal tinggi badan tapi tetap menceritakan tentang Gaara. Naruto bercerita saat dia memberi kue untuk Gaara anggota klub masak yang semuanya cewek berteriak kegirangan terutama Ino.

Naruto dengan polosnya bercerita kalau dia dan Gaara dinobatkan sebagai kekasih oleh Ino dkk. Naruto yang baru tadi pagi diberitahukan soal fujoshi dari Chouji hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya.

Naruto juga menceritakan soal guru gay di KHS yang menikah di Amerika. Naruto melirik Sasuke untuk melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang telah mendengar cerita tentang guru Naruto yang Gay. Ternyata ekspresi Sasuke tetap seperti biasa.

'_Aku kira Sasuke-san akan terkejut atau mungkin jijik setelah mendengar ceritaku,untunglah tidak…atau mungkin semua tertutup oleh wajah stoicnya ya?_'batin Naruto.

Karena ekspresi Sasuke tetap sama Naruto melanjutkan ceritanya soal Gaara dan Ino. Naruto bercerita dia memberikan hadiah kepada Ino dkk yang mengakibatkan Ino dkk pingsan dan nosebleed karena bahagia. Yaa Naruto ingin berterimakasih pada klub memasak karena selalu memperbolehkannya menggunakan dapur klub walaupun dia bukan anggota.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

**_-Flashback-_**

_Konoha High School pukul 15.40….._

Naruto membawa sekantung kue cokelat berbentuk bintang di genggamannya. Naruto terlalu banyak membuat kue untuk dimakan sendiri makanya Naruto berniat membagikan kuenya pada seseorang.

Beberapa anggota klub memasak juga berniat mengunjungi ruang klub Panahan. Beberapa anggota lainmya pergi ke klub lain seperti Hinata yang mendatangi Kiba di klub Sepak Bola. Kiba yang tadi pagi berniat bolos latihan untuk kencan dengan Hinata sangat senang mendapat kue dari Hinata.

Kiba pun bernyanyi dengan suara sumbang saking bahagianya yang diakhiri oleh jitakan di kepala Kiba oleh rekan setimnya.

Sedangkan Ino mengikuti Naruto karena ia penasaran untuk siapa Naruto akan memberikan kuenya. Betapa bahagianya Ino saat mengetahui ternyata Naruto memberikan kuenya pada Gaara.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!tuh kan ternyata Naruto memang punya 'sesuatu' dengan Gaara"jerit Ino kegirangan. Anggota klub memasak yang tadinya berniat untuk memberikan kue mereka pada kecengan mereka di klub panahan langsung berkumpul disekeliling Ino untuk ber-fangirling ria.

"Kyaaaaaa!Mereka memang the best cute couple di KHS ini"Lanjut Ino dengan teriakan yang makin menggila".

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan Ino dkk hanya tersenyum, dilihatnya Gaara tetap bersikap biasa dengan wajah stoic yang tetap sama. Gaara mengambil kantung kue Naruto dan memakannya. Walau sesama pemilik wajah stoic dan pribadi dingin berbeda dengan Sasuke, Gaara masih menyukai makanan manis.

"Menurutmu siapa yang uke Ino-san"?Mereka berdua kan sepantar dan sama-sama keren" Tanya salah satu anggota

"Kalau dilihat dari kondisi sekarang Gaara menurutku cocok menjadi uke, Coba lihat dia sedang menggunakan Hakama (semacam yukata gitu kaya baju shinigami bleach) memudahkan Naruto untuk melakukan ini itu..fufufufufu misalnya mempermudah Naruto untuk memasukan tangannya untuk meraba-raba Gaara atau langsung membuka Hakama Gaara dan langsung menjilat seluruh tubuh Gaara kyaaaaaaa!" Ino mulai berfantasi yang tidak-tidak. Sedangkan anggota yang lain hanya angguk-angguk setuju.

Naruto yang mendengar hanya geleng-geleng kepala, sedangkan Gaara tetap berwajah datar sudah biasa dengan kegilaan fujoshi di KHS, sedangkan anggota panahan yang lain hanya bisa ber-_sweat drop_ mendengar pembicaraan para fujoshi yang mulai ber -_ rating_ M itu.

Di saat Ino dkk yang sedang sibuk berfantasi ria, Naruto melihat Gaara yang sedang khidmat memakan kue dilihatnya remah kue yang menempel di pipi Gaara. Tiba-tiba muncul ide yang menurut Naruto konyol sekaligus briliant. Dia mengambil remah kue dipipi Gaara dengan telunjuknya lalu menjilat telunjuknya sendiri.

"KYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"Teriak Ino dkk berjamaah saat melihat adegan Narugaa.

"Hahaha ternyata orang seperti pintar dan cool sepertimu kalo makan tidak rapih ya.."ejek Naruto yang tidak ditanggapi oleh Gaara.

Gaara tetap melanjutkan Makannya. Oke Naruto melanjutkan aksinya dia menatap wajah Gaara ia amati wajah Gaara yang memiliki lingkar hitam di sekitar mata emerald indahnya, Melihat tato bertuliskan huruf kanji Ai di kening Gaara lalu menyentuh helai rambut merah Gaara.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Gaara,Naruto memiringkan kepalanya seperti mau mencium seseorang. Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Gaara.

"KYAAAAAAA!KYAAAAAA!KYAAAAAAA! Naruto akan mencium Gaara!"Teriak para fujoshi tetap terus mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Gaara saat sekitar 5cm jarak diantara bibir mereka, Naruto menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk memegang kedua pipi Gaara. Kedua tangan Naruto menutupi bagian hidung dan mulut NaruGaa. "cup" terdengar suara kecupan.

Para fujoshi berteriak heboh, mengeluarkan darah dari hidung mereka dan sebagian lagi pingsan karena bahagia melihat adegan NaruGaa padahal saat tersisa 1 cm jarak antara bibir NaruGaa. Naruto menghentikan laju bibirnya dan membuat suara "cup".

'_Oh Kami-sama aku kira Gaara akan memukulku ternyata dia tetap biasa, Gaara benar-benar orang yang cuek_' Batin Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Di saat lautan darah yang dikeluarkan fujoshi dan mayat mayat berserakan di lantai *pingsan*, karena waktu janjian dengan Sasuke telah tiba Naruto meninggalkan klub panah dengan seenaknya. Meninggalkan para fujoshi yang sekarat dan anggota klub yang menatap NaruGaa dengan tatapan horror diikuti jawdrop berjamaah.

"Sampai besok Gaara" Ujar Naruto di pintu klub panah.

"Hm!" balas Gaara sambil mengangkat tangannya posisi dadah tanpa mengibas-ngibaskannya dan langsung menurunkannya.

**_-End of flashback-_**

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Setelah Naruto puas bercerita ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang mengerutkan alisnya, aura disekitar Sasuke berubah jadi lebih mengerikan dari biasanya. Tidak ada respon dari Sasuke mengenai cerita Naruto,

Sasuke tetap fokus menyetir dengan tampang mengerikan seperti ingin membunuh seseorang. Wajah Sasuke sekarang membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

'_Apa ceritaku membosankan ya? Sehingga Sasuke-san jadi bosan dan bertampang seram begitu_'batin Naruto.

Naruto sekarang memilih diam daripada membuat mood Sasuke bertambah buruk. Dilihatnya jalanan yang ternyata bukan menuju rumah Sasuke.

"Kita mau kemana Sasuke-san?" Tanya Naruto

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, Naruto kembali diam. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah Kafe bernama Blue Bird. Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya diikuti Naruto.

Sekarang Naruto hanya berdiam diri di samping pintu mobil karena masih takut dengan ekspresi Sasuke.

Sasuke kesal melihat Naruto yang diam saja, ia menarik tangan Naruto lalu mereka berdua memasuki kafe Blue Bird. Kafe dengan cat tembok putih dihiasi dengan tumbuhan pohon palem kecil yang diletakan di pintu masuk yang terbuat dari kaca, Atap yang di cat seperti langit dan beberapa hiasan burung berwarna biru di beberapa tempat membuat kafe itu cantik dan unik.

Mereka menemukan meja yang kosong dan duduk disana. Waiter menghampiri meja mereka lalu menanyakan pesanan mereka.

Blue Bird's café menyediakan seluruh makanan khas dari seluruh dunia. Sasuke memesan pasta dengan extra saus tomat dan jus tomat, sedangkan saat Waiter menanyakan pesanan Naruto, Naruto masih tetap diam.

"Jangan diam saja!cepat pesan !"bentak Sasuke yang kesal melihat tingkah Naruto.

Naruto yang kaget mendengar bentakan Sasuke buru-buru melihat daftar menu makanan, Naruto menemukan makanan favoritnya, ia memesan Ramen dan orange jus.

"Makanan tidak sehat itu lagi?" komentar Sasuke.

Naruto hanya tersenyum takut-takut menanggapi komentar Sasuke.

Sekitar 15 menit menunggu pesanan mereka berdua datang.

Sasuke dan Naruto menyantap makanannya, Sekarang Naruto tidak lupa menyebutkan 'Itadakimasu' Karena takut diomeli oleh Sasuke lagi.

Naruto dan Sasuke menyantap makanan dalam kesunyian yang pekat padahal ada alunan musik yang terdengar di dalam kafe. Naruto yang masih takut pada Sasuke jadi tidak bisa mendengar musik indah yang ada. Naruto memilih diam sambil melirik Sasuke sesekali.

Sepasang kekasih yang mejanya berada di balik punggung Naruto telah selesai menyantap pesanannya dan meninggalkan kafe blue bird. Kepergian mereka memperlihatkan dua meja kosong di balik punggung Naruto.

Sasuke yang kehabisan jus tomat berniat memanggil waiter itu sedang mancatat pesanan seseorang yang menempati meja setelah dua meja kosong di balik Naruto.

Sasuke melihat orang yang sedang memesan makanan itu. Seseorang yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah api. Sasuke kaget melihat sosok itu, otak jeniusnya berhenti sesaat. Tangannya yang tadi berniat memanggil Waiter menjadi kaku dengan posisi masih terangkat.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya kesadarannya pulih kembali. Dengan terburu-buru Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya hingga gelas kosong yang tadinya berisi jus tomat jatuh ke lantai dan pecah. Sasuke menubruk waiter yang sedang sibuk lalu lalang membawa pesanan dengan sadisnya. Sekarang ia hanya menginginkan satu hal, yaitu menghampiri pria berambut merah api itu.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

_Sasuke's Pov_

_Jus tomatku telah habis aku ingin memesannya lagi saat aku berniat memanggil waiter betapa terkejutnya aku melihat warna rambut itu. _

_Dia bernahkah dia? Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena dia sedang membelakangiku. Sekarang dia menatap waiter disebelahnya, aku melihat wajahnya meskipun tidak jelas aku yakin itu dia. _

_Rambut dan mata itu hanya milik dia seorang. Tiba-tiba kurasakan jantungku berhenti memompa darah ke seluruh tubuhku terutama otakku, aku hanya bisa terdiam kaku dengan posisi idiot tangan yang masih terangkat diatas. _

_Dia dia dia dia…_

_Kurasakan Jantungku sudah memompa darah kembali ke otakku. Tubuhku pun bergerak dengan sendirinya menuju orang itu. Tidak kupedulikan apapun bagiku sekarang dunia hanya dia dan aku. _

_Dia orang yang telah merebut hatiku,cintaku, dia yang tidak bisa kumiliki, walau begitu kenapa hatiku tetap menginginkannya. Kenapa tubuh ini justru ingin melihatnya lagi, menyentuhnya lagi,merasakan kehangatannya kenapa cinta pertamaku?_

_End of Sasuke's Pov_

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Naruto terkejut melihat Sasuke yang tergesa-gesa meninggalkan mejanya. Naruto tidak pernah melihat Sasuke yang ceroboh menjatuhkan barang hingga pecah atau menubruk waiter yang sedang membawa nampan hingga terjatuh yang mengakibatkan piring pecah dan makanan berserakan di lantai.

Bahkan Sasuke tidak meminta maaf, walau harga diri Sasuke tinggi dia adalah seorang _gentleman _yang apabila berbuat kesalahan pasti meminta maaf. Naruto menggantikan Sasuke meminta maaf kepada waiter yang terjatuh itu. Naruto membantu waiter itu membersihkan dan mengungut pecahan piring yang berserakan di lantai.

Naruto berjongkok mengumpulkan pecahan piring, mata Naruto menangkap Sosok Sasuke yang sedang berdiri disebelah pria berambut merah api yang sedang duduk. Pria itu menolehkan kepalanya lalu menatap Sasuke. Keterjutan Naruto sekarang menjadi dua kali lipat saat melihat Sasuke menatap pria berambut merah dengan penuh kelembutan.

Selama tinggal dengan Sasuke, Naruto belum pernah melihat tatapan seperti itu. Tatapan yang benar-benar menghangatkan dan menenangkan penuh perasaan kasih sayang.

"Siapa orang itu Sasuke-san?" Gumam Naruto bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri sambil memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak dan perih.

"Apakah dia orang yang waktu itu kau sebut dalam tidurmu?"

**_TBC_**

**NOTE: Halo reader yang terhormat disini ada author baru darekami salam kenal *bow bow*. Author yang baru ini butuh kritik dan saran. Oleh karena itu janganlah ragu untuk memberi review. Author yang sok tau ini seenaknya bikin fanfic padahal seumur hidup bikin cerpen aja baru 3 kali dan semuanya buat nilai pelajaran. Terakhir buat cerpen 2 tahun yang lalu itupun cerpen aneh bin ajaib pake basa sunda pula hehehe. Karena auhor orangnya pesimis makanya dia ga berani buat diskusi dan milih buat nerima kritik dan saran. Ayo dong reader dan senpai yang sudah expert berikan aku saran dan kritikmu untuk membuat cerita yang bagus *bow bow*. Habis kalo ga ada yang review kepercayaan diri bakal hilang buat nulis fanfic lagi hehehe**

**Oh iya ada yang bisa jawab cinta pertama dan pekerjaan Sasuke atau hubungan SasuNaru?. Klo tau jawab di review ya *otak review* yang bener ga dikasih apa-apa*plak* ga deng dikasih doa supaya sukses selalu *emang doa aku manjur gitu?* hehehe..**

**Pokoknya salam kenal untuk semuanya *bow***

**Curhat: padahal fic ini udah di publish 2 hari yg lalu jam 3 subuh pas aku baca kok kata2 dan kalimat banyak yang hilang. Ada yang tau ga kenapa?**


End file.
